Helicopter vibrations are particularly troublesome in that they can cause fatigue and wear on the equipment and occupants in the aircraft. In vehicles such as helicopters, vibrations are particularly problematic in that they can damage the actual structure and components that make up the vehicle in addition to the contents of the vehicle.
There is a need for a computer program system and computer instruction execution method of accurately and economically controlling rotating vehicle assembly vibrations. There is a need for a system and method of accurately controlling rotary wing vibrations in an efficient manner. There is a need for a method of controlling vibrations in a helicopter rotating hub assembly so that the vibrations are efficiently minimized. There is a need for a robust system of controlling vibrations with a vibration control system so that the vibrations are efficiently minimized. There is a need for a method/system for electronic control of problematic helicopter vibrations.